A Scotsman’s Kiss
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Johnny/Enrique, Miguel/Kai:: Enrique’s straight, isn’t he? So why, after witnessing an intimate kiss between two male bladers does he have the sudden urge to kiss his bad tempered teammate, Johnny?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Scotsman's Kiss  
Summary: Enrique's straight, isn't he? So why, after witnessing an intimate kiss between two male bladers does he have the sudden urge to kiss his bad tempered teammate, Johnny?  
Pairings: Johnny/Enrique, Miguel/Kai (Duh! X3)  
Warnings: Fluff. Request fic. First attempt at pairing.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Hi there! This is for glitteredvixen06 who requested a Johnny/Enrique pairing from me. My first attempt at an Enrique pairing that doesn't involve me torturing him in some way X3 I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning, ladies. My, you're all looking beautiful this morning."

Johnny's eyebrow gives a sudden twitch when a chorus of annoying girlish giggles reaches his ears. Momentarily glancing down at his watch, Johnny's eyebrow gives another twitch of annoyance. It's only 10am and he's already flirting with the ladies.

Sighing, Johnny leans back in his seat, a steaming hot coffee sitting idle on the table in front of him. He glances over to his blonde hair teammate again, who has his arms around two of the three girls' shoulders, no doubt leading them away to either have lunch or go shopping for clothes.

Most likely clothes. It's the perfect excuse for the playboy to see the girls in most revealing and sexy outfits without being called a pervert.

However, rich heartthrobs like him can't be called perverts. No, they're called playboys. Egocentric driven men who have more notches in their bedposts for their sexual achievements then a criminal in jail counting down the days left until their release from their 30 years in prison.

Italian playboys, or rakes - aka, immoral pleasure seeker: somebody who indulges without restraint in physical pleasures - in some parts of Europe. With their sexy Italian accent, their lazy, but calculating eyes, their suave smiles.

And Enrique is probably the definition of being rakish. Dashing. Casual. Confident. Stylish. An air of debonair.

He really, really gets up Johnny's well angled and defined nose.

They couldn't be any more different, and yet are on the same team. Enrique is worldly known for his playboy ways and can just about get away with anything with a smile timed at exactly the right time. He's more known for his playboy ways then he is with his blading skills. Even hearing their team name, the Majestics conjures up images of Enrique acting suave.

"The Majestics? Oh, the team with the blonde hair playboy in it?"

They say it like he's the only one on the team! It grates on Johnny's nerves every time someone even mentions Enrique's name in the same sentence with anything other than Beyblade.

It's always; Enrique is so smooth. Enrique is so sexy. Enrique this and Enrique that. No one has every said; Enrique is actually a good blader.

Of course, Johnny would rather rip out his tongue with a pair of rusty pliers than actually voice those words. The truth of the matter is; Enrique is actually a talented blader. So why the hell is he ruining his reputation by hanging out with these social tarts who only want one - sometimes, two - things from him?

Does he even know their names, by the way? Johnny could care less, but he swears they're made up. He, unfortunately, met some of the tarts, er, ladies of social background. The ones he's encountered are pretty abnormal, but not in a particularly good way…

Airogail (Not Abigail. That's far too dull). Ayelet (Is that Egyptian?). Belladonna (But you can call her Bell. Everyone does, apparently). Celestial (That raises a few eyebrows). Courtni (Spelt differently because she wants to be cool and rebel against the more plain spelling of 'ney').

Of course, there's also the usually. Every second girl he's stumbled across is either called; Sakura, Serenity, Tenshi, Kia or Mia.

And then there are some names that there is no way on God's green earth would parents ever give their child unless they want them to be mentally scarred for the rest of their lives. Or become stripers. Faeyle, Foxy, Minx, Angel, Storm, Gaia and Goth, surprisingly.

What's wrong with traditional names like Hannah, Ruth or heaven forbid, Kate?

He's sure there's a lot more 'normal' and 'nice' girls out there. Hell, there has to be. But it seems that he only meets the weird ones which sometimes makes him contemplate becoming a Buddhist Monk and hiding in the mountains somewhere.

Johnny snorts loudly to himself as he grabs his coffee and takes a sip, scowling when he realizes that it's gone cold. "Stupid Enrique," he mutters as he puts the cup down and pushes it away in disgust. "Distracting my thoughts like that."

It seems to be happening a lot lately. It's like everything the blonde Italian does annoys him, no matter what. He loses his patience quite quickly and is often snapping at him. Some days the blonde with cower from him, making him feel a sense of unwanted guilt.

He feels rather conflicted with Enrique sometimes. He annoys him, but he hates telling him off. Hates seeing the way Enrique would cringe and then scurry away. Sometimes he would even go out of his way to avoid him, which seems to only annoy Johnny more.

It's really annoying. He likes being near the blonde, but then he hates being near him. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense.

He places his hands on the table and heaves himself up, a deep scowl still marring his features. He plunges his hand into his pocket and throws some money onto the table before meandering off into the crowded streets.

He wonders if Robert is at his hotel room, or is out and about running errands for work. A real workaholic that one. There's rumors though, that a few other Beyblade teams are in the country as well. In the city, perhaps. Of course, those are only rumors.

With a sigh, Johnny rams his hands into his pocket and decides to waste some time just wandering all over the city, scowling at anyone who looks at him the wrong way and fighting anyone who gets in his way. The usual stuff.

Taking a moment to pause in his steps, Johnny turns around to gaze in the direction Enrique disappeared in. He only wishes that the blonde playboy would at least put this much effort in teamwork and his blading skills.

And not to annoy him so much.

That's all…

-------------------------------------

Flashing his usual, fool-proof sexy smile at the ladies around him, Enrique casually slinks his arms around their shoulders and begins leading them away, towards the high end fashion district in Venice. The weather is getting warmer, maybe he can talk the girls into trying on bikinis…

Taking a moment to glance over his shoulder, Enrique's gaze immediately lands on his bad tempered red-haired teammate, Johnny McGregor. And he physically winces.

Johnny appears to be angry about something. Which, as of late, isn't anything unusual. He seems more impatient then ever lately, especially towards him. He's always snarling and hissing at him.

And the reasons why? He doesn't know. But he must have done something to annoy him. If only he knew what he had done, then maybe he can try to apologize to the Scotsman and set things right again.

He doesn't like it when Johnny is angry at him. He likes to be on friendly terms with everyone if possible. He's a good natured and friendly guy, which is why the girls love him.

Ok, the fact that he's ungodly rich also helps, but let's not get technical.

Johnny seriously needs to lighten up, though. He's always scowling with his arms folded tightly over his chest, his eyebrow above his right eye forever twitching. It's always his right eyebrow that twitches, Enrique has come to notice. He knows this because it always seems to be his fault that it's twitching. He's wound up so tightly that he must iron his underwear at night before going to bed.

Shaking his head, Enrique decides to focus on the task at hand. But then his lazy gaze falls upon two very familiar bladers sitting at a street side café, talking casually to each other. One blonde the other two tone blue.

Enrique raises an eyebrow. Why on earth are Kai and Miguel in Italy? And why are they sharing an intimate coffee together, acting like good friends?

Suddenly Miguel looks up and notices Enrique. He says something to Kai, who in turn also glances in his direction. They share a few words before Miguel waves him over.

Enrique hesitates for a moment, before bidding a quick goodbye to the girls and walks over to them. "Miguel. Kai," he greets as he approaches.

"Enrique," Miguel smiles warmly in return while Kai simply nods elegantly in his direction.

"So what brings the two of you here?" Enrique asks, standing tall with his hands on his hips, his expression casual and cool.

"Just taking some time off," Miguel replies. "Kai's teammates have been a real pain in the ass, lately."

Ok, well that answers why Kai is here. But why is Miguel. Enrique opens his mouth to question the blonde when he notices that Kai is staring at him with a sly, knowing gaze. It's like he knows something about himself that he doesn't.

It's unnerving when he does that.

"Is there something wrong, Kai?" he asks, turning his half lidded eyes in the enigma's direction.

"You have quite a female following, don't you?" Kai asks, arching an eyebrow in the group of girls on the other side of the street. "Tell me, how many have you, what do they say, conquered?"

Before he can stop himself, Enrique blushes at the insinuation and coughs slightly. He is actually quite taken aback by the boldness in Kai's question. He never imagined the aloof enigma asking such a question.

It sounds like something either Tala or Ray would ask. Kai must be hanging around the two a little too much.

"I haven't, er, conquered any of them."

"Really?" Miguel asks, a sly smirk appearing on his lips.

"Could it be that the blonde hair playboy isn't interested in female company, but is afraid that if he doesn't indulge with the ladies, his sexuality will come into question?" Kai states more so than asks, his elbows leaning on the table and his hands folded neatly under his chin. A sly look shimmering in his eyes as a small and knowing smile graces his lips.

Enrique's form stiffens as reflex and a look of confusion spreads across his face. He manages to compose himself a moment later and looks at the two in amusement. "What are you talking about?" he asks, trying to sound light and casual, but it seems that unconsciously, Kai's words struck a nerve.

Miguel manages to catch the undertone and smiles as he leans back in his chair, looking far too casual than Enrique would like. "He appears to still be in the denial state, Kai."

"It appears so," Kai replies.

A dark blush burns on Enrique's face. He isn't sure if it's due to anger and humiliation that they are inferring something that's completely wrong, or something else…something he can't quite put his finger on.

"Are you two inferring that I am somehow gay?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest in an irate manner.

Kai and Miguel share a sly, knowing look before turning their attention back to the Italian playboy. "Yes," Kai replies bluntly.

Enrique physically reels back in shock at the tactless reply. A part of him wants to laugh hysterically at the notion, but a small voice in his head is whispering; what if they're right?

"But…" Enrique stutters for a moment. "I can't be…"

Miguel tilts his head to the side in question. "Why not?"

"It's…it's just…"

"Wrong?" Miguel finishes for the bumbling teen.

* * *

Ok, this is definitely going to be a two shot.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: My warmest thanks goes out to; pheonix80, Pampers Baby Dry, Winter-Rae, Mizuki hikari, FlyingShadow666, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, glitteredvixen06, Tuli-Susi, Ma.anda, Blaze Queenie, Thegoldenlock, PsychicTiger, Tenshi of Freedom, Destiny Quill, Surrealtraversity, Kaz-za-15, The JohhnyMcKilt Production and J!!

And here we are; chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"It's wrong?" Miguel asks, the corner of his mouth twitching into a small, relaxed grin.

Enrique presses his lips into a thin line and closes his eyes, drawing in a deep breath through his nose. He doesn't consider same-sex relationships wrong or sick; he just can't believe that he, himself, could be gay. His parents are already on his case about finding a suitable partner 24/7. What would they be like if he was actually gay?

He opens his eyes to try and make some coherent reply, but finds himself unable to with the two sly looking teens staring at him.

Suddenly, Miguel shrugs and turns to Kai. "I don't think its wrong, do you?"

Slowly, Kai turns his stunning ruby eyes to the gorgeous sapphire eyed teen next to him and gives him a small smile. "Not at all. But then again, I'm bias."

Miguel chuckles lightly and lifts his hand to gently cup the side of Kai's face as he leans over the table. "I am too."

He then leans forward and presses his lips against Kai's in a tender and loving kiss. Sighing, Kai leans into the kiss and lifts one of his own hands to gently stroke the side of Miguel's face, before coming to a rest on the base of his neck, gently playing with the strands of golden silk.

Enrique makes a little squeaky noise as he watches, a strange sensation appearing in his stomach. He knows that he's staring and he knows that he shouldn't be, but he can't help it. There's something beautiful about the kiss Kai and Miguel are sharing. It's tender and soft, loving and gentle. It's nothing like the kisses he's shared with his female posse.

Slowly, the two teens draw away from each other and then gaze intimately into each other's eyes, Miguel gently stroking the side of Kai's face with his fingers, who in turn closes his eyes, a content smile on his face. Entangles his fingers in the midnight blue strands of Kai's hair, Miguel leans forward and kisses his forehead.

They then turn their attention back to Enrique who is standing stock still in the exact same spot, his usual half-lidded eyes are now wide open, the casual and sexy smile replaces with a fish out of water expression and a dark red blush mars his lightly golden skin of his face.

Miguel suddenly winks at him. "See? It's not so bad, is it?"

Enrique makes an uncharacteristic eeping noise and suddenly turns on his heel and bolts, wanting to get away to sort out his conflicting emotions. While watching the intimate display of affection playing out before him, Enrique had this sudden image of him kissing Johnny. And immediately after that, he wondered what it would feel like.

"Do you think we helped him? Or scared him for life?" Miguel asks after watching in silence as the playboy Italian disappears amongst the masses.

Kai shrugs and wraps his arms around Miguel's neck. "Whatever works," he says before leaning in for another kiss, one Miguel is more than happy to engage in.

* * *

Johnny has spent the majority of the day simply wandering around mindlessly. Well, not quite mindlessly. His head has been occupied with more thoughts of the infuriatingly charming blonde hair Italian.

He just can't seem to get him out of his head. It's irritating him to no end.

Just as he is about to take a corner, the sound of someone heading towards him at a jogging speed reaches his ears. But before he has a chance to react, something collides into him. Something that is a little bit shorter than he is, has blonde hair and a familiar presence.

Johnny immediately latches onto the blonde, his hands grabbing his shoulder so he doesn't fall backwards. He's been running, from what or why, he doesn't know. He does know that Enrique hardly ever runs.

Only from him, though.

"Johnny!" Enrique says with a small whimper when Johnny grabs him by the shoulders, his large hands on his person almost sets his skin ablaze and he immediately blushes a dark shade of red.

Great. Just what he needs.

"What?" Johnny says, raising an eyebrow when he spies a strange tinge of red on his teammate's cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asks, a small hint of concern, wondering whether Enrique could have a fever of some kind.

Enrique has a fever alright, but not the kind Johnny is expecting.

Enrique blinks his wide blue eyes slowly for a moment as he gazes in uncharacteristic silence upon Johnny's face. Suddenly, his eyes travel down and rest on his lips, immediately, trying to resist the urge to test out his pervious theory of what it would be like to kiss the redheaded Scotsman.

Johnny would most likely kill him if he tried anything.

But, the urge is almost too great…

Stupid Kai and Miguel. Acting all sweet and madly in love, kissing in front of him like that. Putting thoughts like that into his head. Just because they're in a homosexual relationship doesn't mean he needs those kinds of thoughts rummaging through his head.

"What are you staring at?" Johnny asks, a frown marring his features.

Enrique looks different. He looks flustered and, well, confused. And he's staring at his lips like he wants to kiss him or something.

Yeah, right. He wouldn't do that. And Johnny doesn't want him to. Regardless of the small voice in his head calling him a liar.

Enrique is unable to restrain himself any longer. Before he realizes exactly what it is that he is doing, he leans forward and lightly presses his lips against Johnny's slightly chapped ones.

A small gasp of surprises escapes Johnny's lips and Enrique is about to pull away when suddenly, Johnny wraps his arms tightly around him and pulls him flush against his chest, successfully deepening the kiss considerably.

This kiss is unlike any Enrique has experienced before. Johnny's kiss is rough, possessive and domineering. There's this hunger and wildness in his caresses, caresses that makes Enrique's heart beat loudly in his chest. And the way Johnny has his arms, strong and true, around his body almost takes his breath away. No one has ever held him in such a way before.

Truthfully, it feels nice. He feels safe, like he's being protected somehow.

Enrique releases a little gasp when he feels Johnny's tongue run along his bottom lip before plunging inside, expertly stroking and caressing every inch of his mouth, making him go weak at the knees. Soon, he completely loses himself into the kiss, becoming totally oblivious to time or his surroundings. Not that any of it really matters anyway.

Suddenly breaking the kiss, Enrique pants softly, feeling breathless from the toe-curling kiss he just experienced. But as the haze of passion slowly lifts, his realizes that he just shared a kiss with Johnny, his bad tempered and impatient teammate.

Uh oh, he'll definitely kill him now!

Enrique quickly pushes himself out of Johnny's arms, taking a couple of steps back. "What are you doing?" he asks, his heart still thumbing loudly in his chest. Harder still when he witnesses a flash of anger in Johnny's eyes.

"Hey!" Johnny hisses. "You kissed me first."

A blush appears on Enrique's cheeks again, knowing that there is no way he can deny that. He was the one who leaned in first, but how was he suppose to know that Johnny would clasp onto him and kiss him senseless. Not that he didn't like the kiss, but it's a two way street, isn't it?

Good God, he wants him to kiss him like that again.

"I…" Enrique stutters for a moment, before he suddenly groans in frustration and throws his arms into the air in defeat. "Just shut up and kiss me like that again, ok?"

Johnny blinks his purple eyes in confusion, suddenly his eyes glaze over as though he is in deep thought. He seems to battle with himself for a moment before he too sighs in defeat and abruptly takes a hold of Enrique's arms and pulls him into his chest, wrapping his arms around his slightly smaller frame and pressing their lips together in a another searing kiss.

Enrique releases a small sigh as he relaxes into the embrace.

Ok, so he might be gay. So what? Knowing his parents, although sometimes strict, they want him to be happy and in turn they'll probably just be as happy that he's toning down on his playboy ways. They were always worrying about the possibility that Enrique could accidentally impregnate some random chick who would then demand money to be quite, want Enrique to marry her or probably both.

No fear of that happening now. Johnny simply would let it. And Johnny probably won't let him go shopping with the girls again. Not that he particularly minds much at this point in time.

In fact, there is nothing in his mind but overwhelming pleasure at this point in time.

* * *

"Enrique-Poo! Let's go shopping!"

Enrique turns his half-lidded eyes to the small group of young women in front of him, a casual smile on his face. The girls continue to giggle amongst themselves about the types of clothing they are dying to try.

Glancing over his shoulder, Enrique spots the familiar figure of his now possessive boyfriend a few feet away, bristling wildly next to a certain purple hair German who is looking at him in confusion.

Uh oh, someone's jealous.

Johnny gets jealous rather easily, but that's ok. Enrique actually likes that and sometimes goes out of his way to make Johnny jealous, just so he can experience those hard kisses Johnny plants on him to remind him who he belongs to.

As Enrique turns his gaze back around to the group of ladies, his gaze momentarily collides with a certain blue hair enigma, who is looking at him with an eyebrow reaching towards his hairline.

"Sorry, ladies," Enrique says, flashing them a sympathetic smile. "Not today. I'm rather busy."

"But Enrique-poo!" they begin to whine.

But Enrique just brushes them off and then starts heading towards Kai, who is looking at him in mild interest as he approaches. "Kai."

"Enrique," Kai greets in return. "I see you're not going shopping today. How unusual."

"Well, I had an unusual day the other day after our chat," Enrique replies.

"Is that so?" Kai asks, arching an eyebrow, silently telling him to elaborate. He then glances over Enrique's shoulder and notices that Johnny's seems to be seething in his skin. A look of amusement spreads across his face when Kai decides to try something. He suddenly moves forward and gives the Italian blonde a quick peck on the cheek.

Enrique blinks in confusion at the sudden kiss, then smiles brightly when he hears a familiar voice yell something incoherent behind him and hears approaching footsteps. A moment later, familiar arms wrap themselves around his waist and pulls him back against a taut chest, Johnny resting his chin on his Enrique's shoulder.

Johnny sends Kai a dangerously possessive look. "What do you think you're doing, Hiwatari?" he hisses.

"Oh, jam it, McGregor," Kai says as he rolls his eyes towards the heavens above, a laugh escaping his lips. "You can keep him. I have my own blonde hair heartthrob."

Johnny blinks in confusion while Enrique just smiles, knowingly. Johnny opens his mouth to demand what he's talking about when out of nowhere, Miguel suddenly appears and wraps his arms around Kai's body, pulling his back against his chest as he hand moves to slip under Kai's chin, tilting it back so he can kiss his lips. The kiss is soft at first, but then Kai releases a sigh and it turns more passionate.

Enrique chuckles into his hand while Johnny gapes at the two. "It's rude to stare," Enrique says as he covers Johnny's eyes with his hands.

Slowly, Miguel ends the kiss, leaving Kai panting slightly and turns the teen around, pulling him into the sanctuary of his arms, resting his chin on top of the two tone blue hair.

"Well," Miguel says with a smile as Kai leans into his chest, purring like a content cat. "Looks like the two of you finally got your act together."

Johnny frowns. "What do you mean?"

Miguel rolls his stunning blue eyes. "It's obvious to everyone but the two of you that you have the 'hots' for each other."

Enrique, once again, blushes a shade of red. Suddenly, he raises an eyebrow as if just realizing something. "The other day. You did that on purpose?"

"We sure did," Miguel smiles.

* * *

The end! Truthfully, I didn't expect it to be this long. But, oh well. Things happen.

Please review.


End file.
